eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Adroc Thurston
Adroc Thurston, also known as Doctor Thurston, or Colonel Adroc Thurston, is a popular scientist who was said to be a hero. He is the son of Axel Thurston and Rose Thurston, the husband of Blau Thurston, and the father of Diane Thurston and Renton Thurston. Furthermore, he was vital in the discovery of Eureka and an instructor and mentor to the Novak brothers in the military. In addition to being Blau's husband and Diane's and Renton's father, he is also the brother-in-law of Yucatan Iglasias, the father-in-law of Eureka, the paternal grandfather of Amber Thurston and Ao Fukai, and the adoptive paternal grandfather of Maurice, Maeter and Linck. Personality Adroc is known to be a kind and sweet man, described by Eureka during her time with him before his disappearance. He is very involved in science and his research on the Scub Coral, so much so that it is said to have affected his relationship with his family, particularly with his father, Axel. Even Renton spent most of his life angry at his father for supposedly caring more about his research than his own family. Despite all this, it was found that Adroc always loved his family and was willing to risk his life in order to keep his children safe from harm. He was also known to have been persistent, especially when he concluded that the Scub Coral was a sentient being and set out to prove it after his findings were rejected even if it cost him his life. As a scientist, he is fond of knowledge and the pursuit of it, and has strong and positive values on what it means to be human. He also has a very strong distaste towards murder and it made him physically ill to take human life when forced to. Appearance Adroc has dark brown hair and blue eyes like Renton, though his are more of a deep gray hue. He was average in height and bore a mustache. He also wore reading glasses. Story Adroc is the son of Axel Thurston and Rose Thurston and went on to join the United Federation as a technician/scientist. At some point in his life, his mother died, though it is unknown when or why. During a trip to Controrado, he met his future wife, Blau, and after getting married, they moved to his hometown, Bellforest. They had two children together, Diane and Renton. Blau died while giving birth to Renton, leaving him to care for his children with his father's help. More than fourteen years before the main story takes place, Adroc become actively involved in researching biological data from the Scub Coral, during which time he hypothesizes that the Scub Coral is an intelligent life form, leading him to create the Ageha Plan, which details this theory. Through his journey to find a method to communicate with the Scub Coral, he discovered Eureka and the Nirvash TypeZERO's archetype within a Scub Coral. Discovering that Eureka was a humanoid Coralian sent to observe the humans by the Scub Coral, Adroc taught her how to walk, talk, think, and pilot the Nirvash. He also took on the role of a surrogate father due to her literally having no memories and emotions. Eventually his research led him to believe that, if he could link up with Eureka, he could unleash the power of Nirvash. However, during this experiment, he unintentionally caused The First Summer of Love by using the Amita Drive, an item he supposedly created that releases the Nirvash's true power: the Seven Swell Phenomenon. However, due to the discovery that he was not Eureka's true partner, the experiment failed and the chaos would have caused the destruction of the planet. Adroc then went on to draft a plan to undo the way he had disrupted the Scub Coral by implementing Operation Necrosis, which would becalm the Coralian Command Cluster. Humanity used the best knowledge it had available to create Silver Box, a gigantic apparatus which would feed a multitude of transmission cables directly into the cluster and send out electromagnetic pulses of music, as music had the effect of quelling the Antibody Coralians and bringing them under control. This plan went beyond what Adroc saw as reasonable, and he apparently realized there was a flaw which could lead to disaster, but despite backpedaling on his own plan, he was outranked by higher rule. Adroc bore hostility in response and was placed under military custody. Adroc, left with no other choice, took matters into his own hands and overpowered the guard keeping him confined to quarters, killing them, an act which repulsed him so much as a peaceful scientist he vomited. Eureka also followed Adroc's orders to rebel against the military, and Adroc regretfully took the lives of six more people, and likely more, all to force his way to the Originate Zero, the original constructed form of Nirvash. Dewey and Holland were ordered to stop him, but did not do so out of compassion for their mentor. Adroc and Eureka rode atop a rocket to the site of the Command Cluster, but failed to stop Silver Box in time before disaster struck again. Silver Box malfunctioned, anchoring into the layer of on the Earth's crust by accident, and began to unleash an exponential amount of electromagnetic radiation that caused a mass-scale Seven Swell which devastated life across the globe even more. He manages to stop it by piloting Originate Zero directly up to the Command Cluster and breaching the inside, trying to directly convey his desperate feelings to the core to stop going out of control and contain the energy meltdown. Before this act, he ejected Eureka from the Originate Zero because he did not want her to give up her life like he was ready to and wanted to show to everyone that a humanoid Coralian life was just as valuable as a human's. This caused Eureka, who was gradually gaining emotions, to experience intense feelings, as she started to cry and show visible distress at the thought of losing him. Eureka pleaded with him not to do this because she needed him and didn't understand why he was doing this, but Adroc said he had to atone for what he did. His last words to Eureka were that he was doing it because he wanted to protect his children. Adroc bid farewell to Eureka and all the people he was leaving behind, including his son Renton. The cluster seemed receptive and showed Adroc a vision of the Earth as it was before Scub covered it, which caused him to realize humanity was actually still on the planet. Touched by how beautiful it was, he began to shed tears and renamed Operation Necrosis "The Summer of Love", a final and hopeful message to humanity before he crossed over into the cluster. Adroc's integration with the cluster was also somehow removing the Compac Drive and Amita Drive in the process, and in return for trading his life, which leaves no trace of him behind. After this, Adroc is declared dead and branded a hero for his actions. Legacy Despite being declared as a hero, many questioned the legitimacy of his heroic actions, due to that several civil wars were ignited in the aftermath of the Summer of Love. It was also due to the concealment of his actions before giving himself to the cluster that he was improperly glorified as a hero, and Adroc himself denied being one shortly before his sacrifice. Many also grew suspicious of him due to him trying to pressure the Federation Sage Council to attempt to communicate with the Scub Coral for a peaceful alliance between the Coralians and humans. Nevertheless, a memorial was erected and dedicated ten years later by the council. However, this peaceful act would soon be marred by violence, betraying what Adroc did to protect humanity. The Sage Council, considering the Coralians to be dangerous, orders their destruction - an effort eventually lead by Dewey Novak. When the council first decided to go on the attack, Adroc strongly opposed this, and it was a factor in his decision to rebel against the council, and after his disappearance, his supporters, such as (Holland and the Gekkostate), set out to protect the Coralians and are hence put in a war against the U.F. Dewey had remained peaceful prior to the Operation Necrosis disaster, but once he had failed to reach Silver Box and correct its improper operation, he witnessed the destruction of civilization firsthand, and the apparent death of his dear mentor. These events caused Dewey to lose the person who helped provide the troubled youth a moral compass and caused Dewey to slip into a maddened desire to purge the world of all remaining Scub and Coralians without care for what happened to what was left, thinking that as long as he succeeded in the effort to remove the target of his ire, the world could properly rebuild afterward. Axel would go on to take Adroc's children to the funeral and bemoan his son bringing nothing but misfortune to his parents, suggesting that Adroc's late mother, Rose, somehow factored into this sad history. Renton would also show disdain at the subject of his father growing up, aggravated at being left behind a world where it seemed like adults relied on the next generation to fix their mistakes, and despised the way some people bloated Adroc into a hero of epic proportions. Reunion In episode 47, Renton discovers that Adroc is alive and that his consciousness was transferred to the Scub Command Center when he disappeared. He and Diane, who had somehow ended up at the Command Cluster as well, teach Renton and Eureka about the history of Earth, and what consequences will happen if the Command Cluster was destroyed. Adroc has also kept a journal detailing his regret of the past and being responsible for so much death and destruction, but his writings indicate he has still managed to retain hope in the future through his children. After father and son are reunited, Renton held his father's hand and expressed his forgiveness for his father without making any mention of his prior feelings towards him. After Eureka is saved from becoming the new Command Cluster in the final episode, the Nirvash states that Adroc and the other humans who fused with the Scub Coral will go to the universe beyond the rift in the Great Wall. From this information it can be assumed that this is Adroc's home until the Scubs decide to move again. Trivia *In the manga, Adroc was Holland and Dewey's mentor and taught them facts about the trapar, Coralians, and the planet. Like his anime counterpart, he created the Ageha Plan, but his conclusion was that the Coralians intended to eliminate the humans, and sought to help the two species reach a resolution. Dewey was so opposed to this suggestion that he murdered Adroc. *Although Renton was about 4-years-old when Adroc disappeared, he has no memories of his father from his childhood. This may be due to Adroc spending all of his time away from his family for his research. In the final chapter of the manga, however, there is a flashback of Adroc with his father, son, and daughter before his death, showing that, although Renton doesn't remember him, Adroc was part of his family's lives. *Ironically, Adroc was the first person to attempt to partner with Eureka, but Eureka never chose him and later chose his son, Renton. while she describes them of having identical personalities, it was Renton, not Adroc, who made her learn how to smile and laugh. Adroc only managed to humanize her in small increments and his sacrifice for her sake and his children's sake showed her what it was like to suffer the pain of loss. *Adroc had no voice actor in the original anime series. This is due to the producers not being able to agree on who would provide the best voice for Adroc, so they left him mute. Adroc was later given an actual voice actor and a speaking role over a decade and a half later for the Hi-Evolution film series, where Toru Furuya finally provided viewers with a sufficient portrayal. *His age is given as 35 in Hi-Evolution 1, before he entered the Command Cluster. Thus, he is technically 45 in the present day of the original anime series, and roughly 60 by the time of AO. Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven